House of Marwyn
The house of Marwyn is among the eldest of Stromgarde's noble houses that still exist today. Its lineage can be traced all the way back to the ancient Arathi Tribe of Longspear, from which the female line descends. The Marwyns were the first chieftains of the region to be ennobled, and were originally styled Jarl (See Earl) Marwyn before the Kingdom of Stromgarde was founded. The house of Marwyn now holds the Duchy of Seastone, which was until very recently, comprised of more than 100,000 acres, including a long stretch of the Arathi coastline. It has been reduced to 60,000 acres, following the sale of much of Silverbrook to the Duchess of Brightdale to raise money for local defenses. 'Recent History' In the year 623 K.C. The neighboring Barony of Alden's Rise was annexed into the Marwyn holdings by Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale. During her time as Countess, Melysa raised an army of more than one hundred men at arms and was able to drive the Alterac Syndicate from Marwyn lands. In late November of 623, after the split of the Arathi Highlands caused by Bishop Allrick Antonius' negotiations with the faction led by Duke-Claimant Mathilian Lionblood, Melysa used her considerable influence in Stromgarde's house of Nobles to create the Duchy of Seastone, and grant her all unclaimed lands to the East of Alden's Rise. 'Loyalty' The Marwyns have always been fiercely loyal to the house of Trollbane and have faithfully served the Kingdom of Stromgarde for many generations. The house of Marwyn was joined to the Lordaeronian house of Ashvale by marriage, when Melysa Marwyn was wed to Ethan Ashvale and has also married its daughters into a number of Stormwind families in the past century. Most Marwyns see Danath Trollbane as the rightful King of Stromgarde and the creation of the Duchy of Seastone was a direct result of their refusal to be ruled by any person not of Trollbane blood. 'Land Holdings and Wealth' 'Land' Between them, the Marwyns still hold more than one hundred thousand acres of land throughout two continents, the largest of these holdings being the Duchy of Seastone in the Arathi Highlands at just under sixty thousand acres. It is rumored that Liam Marwyn purchased land from the Wildhammer Dwarves, and that his father claimed the city of Farrowdale in Alterac for himself after marching on Perenolde in the wake of his treason. Legally, the house of Marwyn presently owns the following: *The Duchy of Seastone (Arathi Highlands) *Seastone House (Stormwind City) *Marwyn Hold (The Hinterlands) *Joren's Reach (Northrend) Farrowdale was reclaimed by members of the Alterac Syndicate in recent years, but the house of Marwyn maintains that the city is theirs by right. 'Wealth' The house of Marwyn was nearly ruined following the death of Liam Marwyn, and was briefly rejuvinated through the efforts of Liam's sister, the 1st Duchess of Seastone. Most of the house's income is derived from Stonegarde's quarry, Port Marwyn's trade operations, and the tenants who live and work on Marwyn lands. The March on the Highlands was disastrous for Marwyn coffers and trade profits have sunk by more than sixty percent since the fall of Stromgarde City. 'Notable Marwyns' Tytos Marwyn - Founder of the house of Marwyn. Wed Lyra Longspear to unite the Marwyns and their rivals, the Tribe of Longspear. Ingvar Marwyn - Known as Ingvar the Cunning, authored a treatise on strategic warfare in 488 K.C. Joren Marwyn - Jarl Marwyn from 583 K.C. to 620 K.C. (Slain during the Syndicate siege of Stonegarde) Gavin Marwyn - Knight of Stromgarde, Cousin of Joren. (Slain by fel orcs while serving with Danath Trollbane at Honor Hold) Varyc Marwyn - Youngest son of Gavin, former Champion of Seastone. (Murdered) Liam Marwyn - Son of Joren, Jarl Marwyn from 620 K.C. till his death in 623 K.C. (Murdered) Melysa Marwyn - Daughter of Joren, wed to Ethan Ashvale to seal a political alliance. Present Countess of Aberdeen. Merridyth Marwyn - Daughter of Liam, Jarl Marwyn, and second Duchess of Seastone. 'Ancestry' Marwyn Category:House of Marwyn Marwyn Marwyn Category:Duchy of Seastone